Our Valentine Anniversary
by miss-queenie
Summary: Can one anniversary on the same day as Valentine's Day change the life of one young couple? Kori and Richard make plans for their wedding day, but with all the drama occurring, will there even BE a wedding? RS [AU]. Rated M for strong reasoning.


A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first story uploaded on this account. Of course not my first story, period, though. If you've read my profile then you've come across the warning. This account will consist of mainly Rated M content. This means there will be lemons (smut), alcohol, drugs, violence, abuse, rape, etc. in my stories. Of course, not all of those will be included in this specific story.

About the story: This is a fictional story centered around the couple Robin and Starfire, more specifically Richard and Kori. It will be an AU story. Not too much drama from what I have planned in my head so far. I do want to include some drama so it may appear in the latter chapters. It will be written as I go. Meaning things might change in the chapters because I haven't written it all down just yet.

Characters introduced in this fic (will definitely expand as the chapters are written)

Starfire: Kori Anders

Robin: Richard "Dick" Grayson

Cyborg: Victor Stone

Beast boy: Garfield Logan

Raven: Rachel Roth

If any other characters are introduced into the later chapters, I'll be sure to mention their names ahead of time.

WARNING: This story includes lemon scenes, alcohol, language, and maybe more Rated M content.

---------------

"Richard, hun, which one would you prefer?" Kori Anders asked her boyfriend, who happened to be wandering around the jewelry stands.

"Huh—what?" Richard flung around quickly to face her, hoping she hadn't noticed where he was standing. He made his way towards her direction to view the objects she held in her hands.

"I was wondering which one you found more appealing."

"Um ... Kori, they're towels. Towels aren't really ..."

Kori Anders lifted a brow gesturing she didn't care whether they were meant to be appealing or not. All she wanted to know was which he would prefer.

"Go with the hearts. The ducks are ... well ... more of a Garfield thing," Richard replied quickly.

Kori chuckled and turned to place the duck decorated towel back on the shelf. "They're perfect for Valentine's Day also."

"Valentine's Day. Um ... yeah. I guess so." It was silent between the two for a couple of minutes as Kori continued looking through the shelved towels. "Um ... I'm just going to go over... there. I'll be right back, alright?"

Kori smiled and turned to reply to her boyfriend when she realized he suddenly disappeared. "Um ... ok ..."

Kori Anders and Richard Grayson had been dating for over 3 years. Valentine's Day was the exact day they had begun dating, which made it even more special to them both. Richard had taken Kori to the mall to shop for a few things they needed back at their apartment without the intention of buying her a Valentine's present at the exact same time. His reasoning behind this was the fear of not finding a present in time for their anniversary and Valentine's Day.

Kori Anders was a beautiful 20 year old woman. She stood 5 feet 9 with extremely long, attractive legs. Her hair had a gleam of red and caught the attention of all males that passed by her. Her emerald eyes, however, are what mostly attracted Richard's attention. Richard Grayson, on the other, was a filthy rich, young and handsome man. He stood 6 feet 2 and was also heir to Wayne & Co.; the largest and richest company in the country. But his looks won him all the women he could imagine, though Richard never looked at a woman other than Kori Anders herself.

They were currently in an expensive, brand-name department store next to one of Gotham City's largest malls. Kori didn't seem to find the right merchandise and would normally prefer department stores when shopping for home furnishing and goods. Richard managed to squeeze a few glances at the jewelry stand here and there to perhaps find the perfect ring. Not just any ring, though; an engagement ring for his future lovely wife-to-be, if she accepted his proposal. Of course, having the clever mind he did, Richard was planning to ask her hand in marriage on the night of their anniversary, which also happened to be Valentine's Day. Things couldn't get any better for Richard at the moment. But everything needed to be planned and organized in a perfect matter. Of course he needed a bit of help doing so. Rachel Roth, his best friend, decided to help him arrange the perfect scenery in their apartment on the night of Valentine's Day. Victor Stone and Garfield Logan offered to ... well ... keep their mouths shut until after Valentine's Day. There was not much Richard needed help with. Just tidying up the apartment since he had trouble doing so himself. She was never to be informed of his plans, though, or else things would not be as interesting.

Richard glanced through the transparent glass protecting the jewelry from being stolen. "What would Kori absolutely die to wear as an engagement ring?" Richard spoke aloud, but to himself. After a few minutes of glancing at each ring separately, he had finally decided which ring would be perfect for his angel, Kori. As he reached a hand to call on the attendant standing a few feet away with her back facing him, Kori Anders called his name.

"Richard? Richard? Where'd you go?"

"Um ... I'll be right there Kori," he called out. "Great, now what am I supposed to do?" Richard took a quick glimpse at the clerk behind the counter. "Excuse me. I have a question."

"Yes, how may I help sir?" The lady clerk said, turning to face Richard.

"I was wondering if you could maybe hold this ring here for me until I come back to buy it tomorrow. My girlfriend's with me now and I don't want her to see it."

"Oh, so this is a surprise present?"

"Pretty much," Richard replied.

"I can hold it for you if you like, but I doubt any one would buy it from now to tomorrow. I'll leave it here for now and if someone wishes to buy it, I'll just inform them that it's being reserved for another person. Is that ok?"

"Oh yeah, that's fine. I just want to make sure it would be available by tomorrow."

"Richard! Where in heavens sake are you? I'm about to make my way to the register now," Kori shouted, growing frustrated while searching for him.

"I'm coming, babe. Give me a sec," Richard called out once more, hoping she heard him. He then turned back to the clerk. "Thank you so much for your assistance. I better get going now."

"You're welcome," the clerk called out as Richard made his way back to the bathroom department, hoping to still find Kori there.

"Richard! Where'd you disappear off to so suddenly?" Kori asked him from behind where he was standing.

He turned to face her. "I'm sorry, baby, I was just taking a look around the store to see if there was something to buy ... for ... uh, you know, our apartment ... and stuff."

"Well ... did you find anything?"

"Nothing in particular. Anyway, are you ready to cash everything?"

"I hope so."

Richard grabbed the cart from Kori's hands and they both made their way to the register.

----------

"You don't understand. I've never felt this way before. I'm so nervous that my nerves are completely controlling my body ... and not in a good way," said Richard.

After a few hours of shopping and relaxing at home with Kori, Richard decided to meet with his best friend Rachel Roth at their favorite café, Gotham's Chillerz and Coffee. Rachel Roth was an elegant lady with average length in height, dark short hair, a bit pale skin, and somewhat of a goth. But she was beautiful, no doubt about that.

Rachel sighed. "Richard, how long have you two been dating?"

"Since ... well, it wasn't really official until we became adults."

"But you've liked each other since you two first laid eyes on one another, right?"

"Yeah ..."

"And that was-- what? 5 years ago? So what if you guys officially dated 3 years ago. You've known that you loved her from the minute you met. Why are you suddenly having all these confused emotions and feelings?"

"Maybe that's because I'm about to propose to her, Rach. This is different. We can no longer break up then get back together then break up again."

"I thought you guys were past that stage."

"Well ... we are, but you never know if something happens in the future that might separate us two."

"How about you stop thinking negative and start thinking about positive facts? Kori will become your wife-to-be, and when you get married, you'll have a sweet honeymoon and maybe children in the future. You've got a perfect job, business, and you're the heir to Wayne & Co. Things couldn't get any better for you, Richard Grayson, so do yourself a favor and think positively for once. You're constantly always worried about your relationship ending with Kori and here's your chance to make it permanent. But look at you, you're practically panicking. Don't make me knock some sense into you ... literally."

"Ok ... ok ... I get it."

"Anyway, change of subject. Have you bought the ring, yet?" Rachel questioned.

"The ring? Heh ... about that ..." Richard slipped a nervous chuckle from his mouth while stroking his hair away from his face.

"Oh my God, Richard! You haven't bought the ring yet?!"

"Shhhh! Calm down! I know what ring I want to buy and I have it on reserve for her, I just haven't bought it yet because every time I get the chance to go out shopping, she's usually with me. But don't worry; I plan on going back to the store to buy it tomorrow."

"This is what happens when you procrastinate, Richard. For how many months have you been planning this day?"

Richard felt no desire to reply to her question.

"Six months, Richard. Six months. That's how long," Rachel said, sighing afterwards. "Men, they'll never change."

"Yeah, well thanks for the help, Rach. I'm going to head back to check on Kori. Do you need anything from me?" Richard asked as he stood from his seat.

Suddenly the sound of thunder struck their ears. Rachel looked out of the window only to realize it had begun pouring rain rapidly outdoors. "Yeah, how about you give me a ride?"

Richard eyes haven't left the window. "Great, rain ... just what I needed. Come on, let's hurry. The car's parked out back."

Richard and Rachel made their way out of the café and into the pouring rain. Rachel didn't seem to mind the rain as much as Richard, who lifted his leather jacket to cover his slick, black hair from soaking.

"Damn it! I just had to park the car in the back today?!" Richard screamed under the pouring rain.

"Smooth move, Dick. Smooth move. But hey, the rain's not that bad. It's pretty warm out," Rachel shouted.

"It's ruining my hair."

"Rich ... your hair is already ruined; you can bring your jacket down now."

While continuing to run, Richard reached a hand to his hair and felt the moistened strands dripping down. He chuckled and let his jacket off of his head. "Oh well." Seconds later they arrived at his car and rushed inside quickly. After running the engine for a minute or two, Richard drove Rachel home and made his way back to his apartment where Kori was most likely sitting on the couch awaiting his arrival.

Richard was right, of course. Kori had been sitting on the couch watching soap opera while waiting for Richard to return. She had her hair tied up in a bun and was wearing a long t-shirt, most likely one of Richard's own shirts, and a buttoned mini-skirt. The sound of keys fidgeting through the lock struck her ears. "Richard must be home now." Kori made her way to the door when it suddenly flung open. Richard's shadow crept on the floor in front of Kori's view. She heard his deep breathes; inhaling and exhaling. So she turned the corner and there was Richard, standing with the door wide open, dripping water all over the carpet. His slick, jet black hair was damp and moist, also dripping water on the carpet. "Oh my God. What happened to you?" Kori exclaimed, worried of his condition. "Wait, let me guess. You were out in the rain too long?" Kori giggled, loosening the tension she had felt just seconds ago.

"You can say that," Richard replied, shutting the door behind him. Then a sudden smirk crept upon his face. "But you look very warm and dry. Want to warm me up?" He took slow steps towards her and Kori's eyes widened. Slowly she backed away from him when she realized his pace was fastening each step. She yelped and made a run for it, trying desperately not to let him catch her. Richard, giving Kori no mercy, chased after her until he finally got hold of her warm body. "Mmm ... you're so warm," he said, devilishly, while grasping onto her body in a tight hug.

"And you're so cold! Oh my God, Richard. You're wetting my clothes. Let go," she whined, struggling to escape his grasp while still managing to let a few laughs slip her mouth.

"Awww, what's the fun in that?" Richard asked, placing his damp lips onto hers and kissing her passionately. Richard noticed her struggle to fight his weight off of hers suddenly weaken. Soon she kissed his lips back and their tender kiss turned fierce as her tongue made its way into his mouth. She teased him and refused to let his tongue play with hers. Suddenly his body was pushed up against the wall and Kori broke the intense kiss.

"How does it feel to be teased?" She questioned, with a smirk on her face.

"Ok, ok, I get it. But actually, coming from you, anything is pleasurable."

"Oh really?" She asked, suddenly thinking of an idea. Kori grabbed Richard's hand and made her way to the bathroom.

"Where are we going?"

"Where does it look like we're going, hun?"

"Well ... to the bathroom, yeah, but why are we going to the bathroom? I'd normally prefer the bedroom for sex ... or the counter; that works too."

Kori laughed at Richard's remark before she pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Without saying a word, Kori turned the shower on and Richard felt the steam coming from the water. Only then did he begin to realize what she was planning. Kori turned to face him. "Want to help me out here or should I do it myself?" She asked teasingly as she slowly lifted her shirt up to reveal the lower part of her bra.

"No, no, no, please, let me help you," Richard replied, with a smirk on his face. He made his way towards where she was standing and kissed her neck passionately. He then reached for her lower shirt and slowly lifted it above her head. Richard took a minute to savor her delicious looking breasts hidden underneath the bra. "Mmm, baby. I want you. I want you now!" He began kissing her fiercely once again, pushing her body up against the cold, spine chilling wall. She shivered at the feeling. Their tongues collided into one another and their bodies began to sweat from the intensity and calidity of the room.

"I need you, Richard. You know I need you more than anything," Kori moaned. She quickly removed his shirt and he unstrapped her bra. Before continuing to strip off the other's clothing, Richard caught quick glance of her elegant breasts. He slid his finger down her right breast, stroking circular motions around her nipple. He then used his left hand and imitated the tease on her left breast. Her nipples had already hardened by the time he placed his tongue on them. He began sucking, gently at first before his teeth pinched her rosy nipple. His left hand remained in contact with her left breast throughout the entire process. She moaned loudly, chanting his name. Pleading he do the same to her forlorn left breast. Richard took the demands of his loved one and moved on to place his lips on her left bosom.

Having finished with her breasts and desperately wanting to move to her lower abdomen and insert himself into her moistened canal, Richard began unbuttoning her mini-skirt, placing open mouthed kisses on her belly while doing so. Kori continued moaning in pleasure while stroking Richard's jet black hair. "Richard, hurry!" She begged. Soon her skirt slid down her beautiful, long legs and Richard admired her exquisite panties. They matched her bra, just as he had expected. "You never fail to amaze me, Kori," Richard said, amusingly.

He stole a quick glance of the expression on her face. Her eyes were shut and her cheeks flushed with a glimmering shade of red. Sweat dripped down her forehead and onto her cheeks. Right away he knew how desperate she was to have him inside of her. At this moment, Richard felt a great desire to tease her, expand her desires, and _force_ her to want him more than she ever would. He then began licking her abdomen, moving upwards with his tongue. Kori's eyes widened at his sudden change of direction. Richard pushed his hands against the wall to separate their bodies from each other. She no longer felt the heat of his masculine body against hers. A sudden rush of disappointment ran through her mind. _What is he doing? I'm at my peak, please move downward. Go back. Press you're body up against mine again. _Kori thought to herself. Richard sensed the confusion deep within her and it pleasured him to know how much she craved his presence. It hadn't taken him too long before he began kissing her neck and moving upward toward her lips. She kissed him back erotically, hoping he'd arise once again and continue where he cut off. Instead, Richard parted his lips from hers and stepped a few feet away from her. Her face struck sudden confusion. "Richard ... what are you—"

"Shh," Richard hushed her. "Do you want me, baby?"

"Yes!" She attempted to step forward, but he pushed her body back up against the wall.

"Ah-ah-aha," he teased. "Patience, babe. How badly do you want me?"

"Richard, stop. You know how much I want you. You know that I _need_ you. Stop teasing me, please," she was so desperate, so turned on even his teasing left her erotic.

"Prove it," he replied, smirking and folding his hands across his chest.

Kori took a minute to process the whole situation. _So he wants to play games, huh? Alright, I'll show him how the real game goes. _She reached for the bun in her hair, untied it, and flung the long strands of hair across her face until they all collapsed on her shoulders. She smirked devilishly, struck a model pose and walked her way towards him very slowly and cautiously. Richard bit his lower lip while watching her dazzling, glistening body make his way towards him. She placed a hand across his chest and pushed her lower body up against his. He hardened quickly and she felt him rise against her stomach. This is what she planned for. After placing a few kisses on his lower lip, Kori sunk herself to her knees and slowly, very deliberately lowered his pants to the ground. She watched in amazement at how large his male organ grew within those seconds. Teasingly, she cast down his boxers and raised her eyes to meet with his. He watched on with stimulation and great desire.

Kori licked the tip of his cock seductively, her eyes still focused on his. Richard shut his eyes from the pleasure evolving inside of him. Smirking after viewing his expression, she quickly pulled back her tongue. Richard shot his eyes open. _Oh shit! I should have known she'd play the same game. Fuck, what am I going to do now? I can't give in easily. Not yet. _His train of thought was interrupted when she once again began stroking him with her tongue. She continued this notion and all he could do was hide his emotions and desires to have her place him fully into her mouth. Then he suddenly felt her lips close in and her tongue applying fierce pressure onto him. He knew he would reach his climax soon. Kori knew this as well, thus quickly removing her mouth from his spout once more. He could no longer handle the torture she was putting him through. "Oh fuck this!" Richard quickly grasped a handful of strand of Kori's hair into his hand and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips. Kori stroked his cheek bone with her finger and said, "Haven't I told you to never tease a women when she's reaching her peak?"

"So you beat me this time. But baby, I'm going to fuck you so bad the entire neighborhood's going to memorize my name," Richard exclaimed, as he slowly began pulling her panties down.

Kori waited no longer and forcedly placed her lips on his. Her tongue massaged his bottom lip, her hand stroking his built chest, and her fluid wetness grinding against his abs. They haven't made love in such an incredible and erotic way as they were now in months. Sure, they've had the every day or two sex in the bedroom, but nothing like the experimentation they were currently going through.

Richard began nibbling small kisses across Kori's neck and down the middle of her chest. Then he took a step into the steaming shower and Kori moaned. He hadn't heard a moan slip her mouth since he was last on his knees. Of course, he was immediately turned on by this.

"Moan for me again, baby. Moan ..." He whispered before kissing her again, deeply, desiring so much from her, not wanting to ever depart. She moaned inside of his mouth. Slowly she slipped back onto her feet and pushed her body up against his. She slid her panties off and into the tub.

_Shit, she feels so good. Her breasts, her nipples, they were so hard against my chest. And her stomach that was tight and built into perfection. Her long, smooth, and sexy legs were so attracting. Oh my God, her pussy. I need to be inside of her. I need to feel her wetness; her real wetness, the warmth of it. No water can compare to the warmth of her fluid. I need it on me, now!_ Richard thought before he began stroking around her belly button, and his hands moved further down. She could feel the pattern in his movement on her skin; first circular motion, then stroking up and down. And now he was soothing her soft and sensitive clitoris between her thighs. His fingers were warm and gentle. She continued moaning and her grasp tightened against his chest. She thrust her hips closer to him. "Inside, Richard. Put it inside of me."

It didn't take him a second later to process her words before he pressed his finger inside of her vaginal opening. She was wet, so moist he had trouble believing how much fluid she could have processed within that short amount of time. "Oh my god, baby, you're so wet." He first planned to stroke around her inner walls to erect more of her love's wetness. He needed more. More pleasure for both of them. Soon he began a repeated notion of movement, constantly thrusting his finger in and out, in and out. "Richard! Richard! Don't stop! Oh my God!" She lifted her face and let the steaming water flush the sweat on her forehead. He noticed her bare neck and took advantage of sucking on it, nibbling and licking with his tongue. _Fuck! She tastes so good. _He began kissing past her neck and down to her breasts. Richard took her nipple into his mouth and began sucking. With his tongue, he formed circular strokes around her nipple then returned to sucking, changing courses every once in a while.

This was too much for her. She knew she would come soon, very soon. Her eyes widened as Richard inserted another finger, pulling in and out, followed by another finger. She gasped loudly as he continued thrusting into her; jamming harder and deeper. The water droplets splashed into her eyes and she shut them tight at the agony; the pain and enjoyment that Richard was currently giving her. His tongue made its way to her upper body and licked across her jaw line and to her earlobe. "Do you like it baby? Am I hurting you?" He whispered. She squinted at the tingling feeling of his tongue on her earlobe.

"No, Richard. Deeper ... DEEPER, please!" Kori shouted. Quickly he pulled his fingers out. He didn't want her to come just yet. She became less tense and began kissing him once more. "I love you Richard. Don't stop, I can't stand not having you inside of me. I need to feel you in there!"

"Baby, I'm no where near done," Richard replied. She could suddenly feel his cock rising higher. Kori stood to her tip toes and assisted Richard in inserting himself into her opening. She moaned harshly, screaming his name and stroking his hair back fiercely as he jammed into her in a constant motion. In, out, in, out, deeper, faster. This pattern repeated non-stop. He said he would fuck her hard enough for the neighborhood to hear, though not literally, but he did anyway. He deepened his thrust, his cock hardened every second, his hips moving faster and faster with every shove he forced into her. She screamed his name and dug her nails into his back. She pushed her body up against his and moved her hips to the same motion as his. They were working together now. His name continuously heard throughout the entire apartment, if not the entire block. It felt like hours passed by until they both finally came. Kori came before Richard, which didn't seem much of a surprise. His last forceful jam into her erected all that was inside of Kori. It only took a few minutes later for Richard to burst his seed into her. Not too long after had Kori collapsed into Richard's arms, breathing deeply. They could hear each others breaths, inhaling and exhaling in one complete motion, together. She laid her head against his chest as he pressed his body against the cold, dripping wall with the water still running and still hot. Kori felt his heart pounding through his chest. "Years, it's been years since we've been having sex but you never fail to amaze me with your moves," Kori whispered. "It's like it's my first time all over again."

"Baby, it's you. You keep me going. You're beautiful, amazing. I want you. I always want you. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't touch you." He pulled her from his chest to view her beautiful emerald eyes, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "You're perfect, babe. Sometimes I wonder why you're with a guy like m--"

Kori cut him off by placing a finger to his lips. "Richard Grayson, you took the words right out of my mouth." She smiled and let her hand down from his mouth. "Don't ever doubt yourself. You're the man for me, Rich; whether you see that or not, I want you to know that I'll always see you as my man, my one and only, my hero."

"I love you, babe. I love you more than anything!" He kissed her wistfully, not as tense as the previous kisses they had shared. No, this kiss meant so much more. Kori could literally taste the feeling, the emotion, in her mouth. When they finally parted to take a breather, Kori shut her eyes and Richard kept his focus on her beautiful face. She lifted her head once more and let the water splash every feature on her face. She began stroking her hair and giggling. Then her giggles turned into chuckles and soon laughter. Unexpectedly, she began twirling in circles and Richard couldn't help but chuckle at her rather abrupt cheeriness.

She suddenly stopped, facing him, with a large grin on her face and said, "Hold on a second." Kori then reached for the remote outside of the shower near the sink. She clicked a button located near the top of the controller and suddenly music began playing; slow music.

"Oh, using the new stereo system, huh?" Richard asked, smirking as he watched her bend over and place the remote back on the sink. Before she could close the shower curtain, he crept up behind her and pushed her back against his front.

Kori's eyes widened at the feeling. "Oh! Still excited, huh?" She shut her eyes at the sound of the beat coming from the stereo. Slow and steady.

"Excited to have you in my arms, baby."

She laid the back of her head against his chest and they began moving to the music. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took in the scent of her shimmering hair. It smelled so amazing, so fresh. They rocked side to side with the music and remained in the shower for what seemed to be eternity.

When they finally came out of the bathroom, nice and dry and in new clothing, well ... if lingerie and boxers would be considered clothing, their skin wrinkled from the amount of time they spent in the water. But neither cared, nor paid attention to their skin. All they cared about was being in one another's arms and never departing for the rest of the night. Besides, it seemed to them the night had yet to begin.

----------

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter for you. The lemon scene was _pretty much_ my first attempt ever so don't be too harsh. Reviews are great, greatly appreciated. Thank you for taking time to read this story.**

** Missy**


End file.
